What Might Have Been
by Sephoria
Summary: A wedding brings two lost people together. Will this meeting signify a final end or an infinite beginning?
1. What Might Have Been

The shrill ring of the phone woke Kimberly Hart from a light slumber. Groaning slightly, the former pink ranger slithered out from the cocoon of warmth her blankets provided to answer. Stifling a yawn, Kimberly murmured, "Speak to me."

"Is that actually how you answer the phone now?" A familiar voice teased warmly. Kimberly's soft brown eyes widened in recognition.

"Jason? Wow, I haven't heard from you in awhile! How are you?" Sleep was immediately forgotten for the chance to speak to an old friend.

"I'm doing great, better than great, actually. How about you? Still tearing around the gym?"

A soft laugh preceded Kimberly's answer. "Are you kidding? I am way too old for that these days. No, I'm teaching gymnastics, saving up to open my own business."

"Awesome," Jason responded, pleased that one of his closest friends had succeeded in life. "Look, this wasn't just a social call; I actually have to tell you some really great news."

"What's up, Jas, some new baddie who wants to conquer the world?" Kimberly teased lightly. Despite the fact that Jason was no longer a ranger, and had not been one for a while, he was still involved in the game of defeating evil. Out of the original group, Jason made sure to keep in touch with everyone, even the newer rangers. Kimberly did not know where he found the time.

"No, but I do need your help." He was silent for a moment. "I'm getting married, Kim."

Shock dimmed Kimberly's reaction, but she was soon screaming into the phone with joy. Jason held the phone away from his ear, but could not help the smile that graced his handsome features.

"Who is she? Do I know her? What's her name? What's she like?" The questions flowed almost faster then Kimberly's ability to talk.

"Slow down, killer! No, you don't know her. I met her in college. Her name is Meagan and she is one in a million. Can I expect you at the wedding?"

Snorting Kimberly replied, "Well, duh! Like I wouldn't come see my best friend get married!"

Sighing, Jason added, "Tommy's going to be there."

There was silence on the other end and Jason wondered if Kimberly had either fainted or hung up. "Kim," he queried, "You there?"

He heard her clear her throat and then say, "Yeah, I'm here. Um, I don't see a problem with Tommy being there. I'm an adult Jas, I can handle it."

"I know, Kim, but I also know you didn't part on the best of terms."

Hah, that was the understatement of the year. The last time Kimberly had been in Angel Grove, she had been kidnapped and turned evil. Her reunion with Tommy had not been pleasant. It had only worsened when Kim saw how close Kat and Tommy were. It seemed the new pink ranger had replaced the old in every aspect of Kim's former life. The green monster had bit Kim hard and she had steadfastly ignored Tommy the entire trip. Somewhere, in the back of Kim's mind, she knew that she was being childish. She had, after all, sent Tommy The Letter. According to Adam, it had nearly broken Tommy in half, but the new pink ranger had been there to make everything better. That, of course, was the exact reason Kimberly had broken things off. In doing so, Kim had assured that her heart would not be broken. Thinking back, Kimberly realized how selfish her actions had been, but hindsight was 20/20.

"Jas, I would never allow anything or anyone to keep me from your wedding. Just give me the date and time and I'll be there."

"Great," Jason said, excited that the whole gang would be there. "Your invitation is already in the mail so expect it soon. You sounded like you were asleep so I'll let you go."

Kimberly yawned and then said, "Thanks. I'll call you when the invitation comes. Bye."

"Bye," Jason responded and with a click, disconnected the call. Kimberly lay back into her pillows, sleep an impossibility as her mind drifted to her past, one that she had locked away until tonight.

_Sure I think about you now and then  
but it's been a long, long time_

Tommy looked at the picture cradled in his hands, a bittersweet sigh interrupting the silence. It was a photo of the original six, all gathered in the park. The sun had been shining, making the day perfect for a picnic. She was next to him, like always, and nestled under his arm. A light blush had stained her cheeks; their relationship had still been so new and fresh. His heart constricted with the thought and Tommy set the picture back in the drawer and shut it.

Normally, Tommy was always good at keeping any of his thoughts and feelings about Kim hidden away in the back of his mind. He hadn't seen her in years, not since that fateful kidnapping and wretched week after. It was only the upcoming wedding that had him reminiscing. These memories always left him extremely depressed, so he had become very adept at changing his train of thought. For some reason, though, it was different tonight._  
_

_I've got a good life now, I've moved on  
So when you cross my mind_

Maybe it was because Jason had given Tommy Kim's phone number. That could be why. He had never had the ability to contact her before. Now that he did, thousands of possibilities flashed through his mind, each more exotic, and ridiculous then the last. For some reason, Tommy still thought of himself as her knight, her rescuer. It was why Kat had left him; it was why he was alone now. No one could match Kimberly, no one could be better. Time had softened her faults until she was perfection. A perfection that could never be his.

_I try not to think about what might have been  
'cause that was then and we have taken diff'rent roads_

Sometimes, when he was depressed, Tommy liked to imagine how his life would have turned out had Kim never left, if he had convinced her to stay instead of leave. They would be married; Tommy had already been thinking about that when they had been together. There would probably be several children, cute little girls with her smile and charm. He could come home from a long day at school to her beautiful face and warm laugh. And at night, his bed would never be cold with her by his side.

_We can't go back again there's no use giving in_

But they weren't together and they never would be. According to Jason, Kimberly had settled down in Florida, was teaching there. She loved her new life, without the complications of being a power ranger, while Tommy was once again struggling to save the Earth and guide a rag tag team into maturity. He loved every minute of it.

_And there's no way to know  
What might have been _

The wedding had been beautiful and Kimberly had cried. Jason was the first of them to get married. She had not realized how tough it would be, to see his future wife walk down the aisle toward him. That should have been her, and the man at the altar should've been the one who was now posing as best man. Goodness, he looked handsome in that suit and his short hair only served to make him sexier. Kimberly wondered if he had brought a date or if he was seeing anyone. Pride had stopped her from asking Jason, who still believed they had a chance. What had occurred between them was long gone and forgotten.

Thomas Oliver, the love of my life, Kimberly thought. There will never be another like you. Dabbing at her eyes, Kimberly managed to avoid the line of congratulators and headed straight for the reception hall and strong liquor.

She looked beautiful. She always did. Tommy was slightly surprised to see her in a pale yellow sundress. He had never seen her in anything but pink. He supposed it might be painful to wear the color though. Perhaps it reminded her of everything she had given up.

He had not taken his attention off her throughout the entire ceremony, keeping her in the corner of his eye. He had watched her escape to the reception hall and quickly followed. They needed to at least talk and straighten things out between them. Perhaps they could salvage a friendship from the ashes of their failed relationship.

She was at the bar, sipping from a shot glass. He moved steadily toward her, never faltering in his step. She must have sensed him, because she turned and watched him approach with a slightly open mouth. Her hair was longer and curled softly at the ends. His fingers itched to run through the silky strands, but he managed to refrain.

_We could sit and talk about this all night long  
And wonder why we didn't last_

The moment seemed so surreal. Kimberly was not sure how she managed to hold a conversation and not run screaming from the building. Her nerves should have been strung as tight as a bowstring, but the steady flow of alcohol had seemed to work its magic. Tommy had joined her at the bar, keeping a safe distance from her, but close enough so she could see the gold flecks in his eyes. Swallowing hard, Kimberly drained her glass and ordered another.

"I'll have what she's having," Tommy told the bartender, smiling softly at Kim who suddenly lost her breath. After all these years, he still had the power to astound her. Kimberly both hated and loved the control he had over her. She wondered if he felt the same way.

"So, how's life been treating you?" Tommy asked, sipping from his glass.

Kim wondered where she found the air to answer, but she did. "Good. How about you?"

"Good, I'm teaching science at a high school in Reefside. I bought a house a couple of months ago. Life's been treating me well."

Silence descended and Kimberly wondered whom she had pissed off upstairs to cause this to happen. She had hoped that Tommy and she could have ignored each other just like the last time. Then she could have returned to Florida with her heart still intact, if somewhat bruised. Now, talking to him, standing close enough to touch, Kim knew she was falling in love all over again. It was a disaster.

Tommy knew the moment he opened his mouth to ask the Question, he would be opening a can of worms. So, he wisely decided to move the conversation elsewhere.

"How about a walk? It's a little stuffy in here and I'm not really hungry for dinner."

Kimberly knew she should say no. In fact, she had every intention of doing so, but when she opened her mouth, she found herself saying yes. Tommy laid a tip on the counter and offered his arm. Warily, Kim accepted and Tommy escorted them out of the building and into the warm summer night.

For a few moments, Tommy allowed them to walk in silence. He was giving Kim a chance to collect her thoughts. A light breeze blew, clearing his thoughts. Somehow they found their way to the beach that sat below the reception hall. The crash of the waves against the shoreline was like a distant melody and Tommy wanted to wrap Kim in his arms and sway to nature's song. Unfortunately, actions like that were for couples, and they weren't even friends.

"Why?" He asked softly, and Kimberly turned to look at him, her doe eyes filling with unshed tears. They didn't fall, and Tommy realized she had had lots of practice holding her emotions inward.

"What a loaded question," Kimberly murmured, releasing her grip on his arm. She stepped a few feet away, trying to gather her thoughts, unsure how to answer his question. He deserved an answer, but what to say? The truth? Might as well, it was certainly long overdue.

"There was never another guy, Tommy."

At her answer, thousands of emotions rushed Tommy, but surprisingly, anger was not one of them. Maybe he was long past anger, or perhaps it was delayed by shock. "Why did you lie?"

Kimberly repeated the question to herself. Why had she lied? There had been a reason. It had been a good one. The years had dimmed the emotions her teenage heart had borne, but they slowly filtered back. She felt herself fly backward from the confident adult she was now, to the frightened, self-conscious girl she had been.

"I wanted to set you free," Kimberly finally answered simply. "Free from the hassle of a long distance relationship. Free to pursue other interests."

"What other interests?" Tommy asked, somewhat sharply. "You were my only interest."

Smiling sadly, Kimberly continued, but kept her gaze on the gray waves. If she looked at him now, she would break down. She knew she would. "Everyone wrote me letters. It was nice, at first, because I missed everyone so much. Kat wrote me the most, though. Her letters were filled with how easily she was settling into my old role, how everyone was making her feel welcome…especially you."

Tommy's eyes widened in surprise, but he did not comment.

"It wasn't long before I realized from Kat's letters that she loved you. I pieced together from everyone else's that you might return that feeling. Therefore, I wrote that letter to give you a chance at happiness. I suppose my decision was helped by the fact that I was hearing less and less from you."

Tommy winced, knowing that he had forgotten more and more often to write or call. It wasn't that Kimberly hadn't been in his thoughts, but he had been busy with finishing school and power ranger duties.

"Why didn't you call and talk to me? We could have worked through this. We could always talk about everything."

"I tried to call once. After I wrote the letter. I was regretting my actions and was going to explain myself, but you were on a skiing trip…with Kat."

Tommy winced again. He probably had to have the worst luck in the world. "I went with her and Billy. They wanted to cheer me up because of the Letter."

Kimberly smiled faintly. Taking a deep breath of the salt air, she exhaled.

_Yes, they might be the best days we will ever know  
But we'll have to leave them in the past._

"We had some good times, Tommy. Some really good times." Now, she could look at him. Her heart suddenly felt lighter to have shared her secret with the only man she would ever love.

"This doesn't have to be the end," Tommy choked, suddenly grasping her hands, pulling her close. He knew that if he did not capture her tonight, everything would be over, forever.

_That same old look in your eyes  
it's a beautiful night_

Her eyes were shining with unspoken love and Tommy caressed her face with one, large hand. There was a hidden strength inside both of them; they could make this work. They had to. He loved her so much.

_I'm so tempted to stay  
But too much time has gone by  
_

"I think I'll always love you, Tommy." Kimberly pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek and squeezed his hands. "Will you always love me?"

"Always," Tommy said hoarsely. His heart pounded in his chest. It should be breaking right now, shattering as he let her walk out of his life for a third time. First the Pan Globals, then the Letter, and now time. Could nothing go their way?

_We should just say good-bye  
and turn and walk away_

"I don't want to hate you anymore, Tommy," Kimberly whispered. "Let's leave this as it is, peacefully, happily."

Tommy gazed into her pleading eyes and realized just why he had let her walk away…he could refuse her nothing. If she asked him to run into the ocean, and keep running, he would without any hesitation. "Alright, Kim. We can do that."

"Give my congratulations to Jason and his wife, will you?"

Tommy nodded somberly and Kimberly flashed him a brilliant smile. She turned then, and made her way back to the street and a cab. He watched her go, until her form was swallowed by the night. Turning back to the ocean, illuminated by the glow of a half moon, Tommy allowed himself to cry, the tears of possibilities and almosts flowing from his eyes. He let the tears cleanse his soul and bandage his heart. Of course, he would always love her; he had never stopped. He would never stop, not even in death.

_No, we'll never know  
what might have been_

**To be continued…**


	2. Forever

**Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate the time everyone took to do so.**

_Those days of love are gone  
Our time is through_

The house was cold despite the blaring of the heater. Its hallways and rooms were empty despite the screaming of teenagers in the living room. Thomas Oliver sat at his kitchen table, grading papers and nibbling on a slice of pizza. His students and fellow teammates were unwinding in front of a football game while he struggled to concentrate on the assorted papers marring the wooden surface of his impromptu desk. He really needed to go out and purchase one, but certain events, namely saving the world, kept getting in the way. Returning to the papers, Tommy almost felt himself become absorbed before more screaming wrenched him back to reality. He knew it was a bad idea to have the three students over all the time, but they would just show up and he did not really know how to turn them away. It was worse now that he was the black ranger and they considered him one of the gang. Every time they came over, Tommy jumped at each creak, thinking the authorities were going to come and arrest him. It was a little absurd, but Tommy could not help it.

Throwing down his red pen, Tommy finished his pizza and stood up from his chair. He was not going to get any grading done with those three in the house. Not really wanting to watch TV, Tommy grabbed a jacket and headed outside. A walk sounded nice right now, to escape the house and its occupants.

Tommy really did not know why he had purchased the large house. There was no family to move in, no one to come home to. There could have been, but his lackluster luck with relationships had ruined any chance of that. Tommy closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath of the winter air. It amazed him that after all that had transpired, he still loved her. It just didn't seem normal for someone to cling to a memory for as long as he had. And seeing her at the wedding had only intensified his feelings.

_Still I burn on and on  
All of my life  
Only for you_

Jason said, and continued to say, that Kim and Tommy were destined for one another. Thinking of Jason, Tommy realized he needed to call his best friend. The honeymoon was over and he needed to see how the former red, and then gold, ranger was handling married life. At least he wasn't the only chameleon ranger to be had. He'd taken a lot of ribbing from his friends about his color changes. Eventually, Tommy wouldn't be surprised if he was the Rainbow Ranger.

Chuckling to himself, Tommy scoped out the woods surrounding his house. The moonlight cast eerie shadows that shifted and moved with the wind. It probably wasn't safe to be alone out here, but the secluded area suited his mood at the moment. He wondered what she was doing right now. He still had her phone number tucked away in his nightstand. Sometimes, he would dial nine numbers and then dare himself to hit the tenth. He never did, something always held him back.

He was nervous about speaking to her again. She had made it rather clear, on the beach, that she did not want anything from him. Why, he really didn't know. She had never explained. Maybe she was scared. Maybe she felt that too much time had rushed between them. Or maybe she just didn't love him enough to try.

That thought hurt and Tommy refused to believe it. He felt so much love for his high school sweetheart that it just wasn't possible for her to feel any different.

_From now  
Until forever_

_And ever, my darling  
Forever_

Kira opened the screen door and shut it quietly. She spied the tall figure of her teacher in the distance and walked towards him. Something was bothering the black ranger and Kira was curious. Ever since his return from the wedding, he had been even more remote then before.

He heard the crunch of her shoes against the gravel and turned his head in her direction. A faint smile touched his lips, but it never reached his eyes. None of his smiles did. It saddened Kira that such a nice guy like Dr. Oliver was haunted by something. She knew he was. All of her attempts at questioning Haley had ended in dead ends. The genius behind their team was close lipped about everything concerning the good doctor and Kira wasn't sure if that was because Haley had been sworn to secrecy or just didn't know.

"Tired of the game, already?"

Kira shrugged. "It's almost over and it's obvious who's going to win."

"I see. So, what brings you out into the cold?"

Kira searched her mentor's eyes. Normally, Dr. Oliver was exceptionally talented at masking his true feelings, but tonight the raw emotion was open for all to see. There was a sense of complete loss about him that made Kira's heart ache. What could've happened to her teacher that had destroyed him so much? She wanted to know, if only to make him feel better.

"Dr. Oliver, can I ask you a personal question?"

He looked at her sharply, his open eyes seeming to fade behind his bland mask. "It depends on the nature of the question."

"Have you ever been in love?"

He looked startled and then frowned, thinking. Kira could almost hear the conversation inside his head, debating on how much to tell her. Crossing his arms, Dr. Oliver stared out into the trees, but said, "Yes, I have."

"Oh." Kira wasn't sure how to continue without seeming like she was prying. She was saved by the dilemma with the slam of the screen door as her two compatriots stumbled out of the house, whooping about the game. The two yelled for Kira to hurry while thanking Dr. Oliver for the pizza in the same breath.

"I better go, Dr. Oliver, before they leave me behind. Thank you for the pizza."

She started to walk away, but paused when he asked, "Why did you want to know?"

Taking a slight breath, Kira folded her hands in front of her and half swung around. "You always seem so sad, Dr. Oliver. I was just wondering why."

The horn from the car blared and Kira glared at it in annoyance.

"Go ahead, Kira, I'll see you in school."

The blonde girl nodded and ran to the car that had slowly begun its way towards the street. Tommy watched until the taillights of the car disappeared before heading back inside to clean up. It must really be obvious if his own students were noticing his depression.

_You will always be the only one_

It only took about twenty minutes to clean up after the kids and Tommy wasn't quite ready to return to his papers. Remembering that he wanted to call Jason, Tommy grabbed his portable phone and sank into his couch. Dialing the familiar number, Tommy listened to about four rings before it was answered.

"Hello?" A feminine voice asked.

"Meagan, hi, it's Tommy. Is Jas around?"

A slight giggle preceded her answer, "Yeah, he's right here."

There was another laugh and some shuffling as the phone was passed to Jason. "What's up Tommy?"

"Not much here, but _what_ is going on over there?" Tommy teased.

Jason laughed. "You'd only understand if you were married, man. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Just wanted to check up on you, see how you were enjoying married life."

"It sucks dude—ouch, I was only kidding Meg. Nah, it's a blast, man, you should join the club."

Tommy laughed softly, "We'll see, dude."

"Whoa, wait, did you call her yet?"

"No. I can't seem to finish dialing."

"Why haven't you called her? What are you waiting for? Do I have to come over there and do it myself?"

Tommy laughed and switched ears. "No, Jas, I can do it. I'm just not ready yet."

"What's there to be ready for," Jason huffed. "It's not like your calling to ask for her hand in marriage, you just want to chat, be friends."

"I don't think that's possible," Tommy replied heavily, "Not between us."

"Why not?" Jason said, slightly irritated that his two best friends were so pigheaded.

"Look, I know she loves me, because she told me she did. I love her and she knows that because I told her. And then she just walked away because she didn't want to hate me anymore and she wanted everything to be happy and perfect. I just don't understand what's holding her back."

"I don't know dude, women just have issues—ouch! I wasn't talking about you Meagan."

Tommy laughed as he imagined the feisty wife of Jason whopping him in the head with some object. "Look, Tommy," Meagan's voice suddenly said on the phone. In the background, Tommy could hear Jason yelling for the phone. "Just call her up and ask her what she's been doing. Stop being a chicken shit and just dial the number. We both love you immensely, Ciao!"

Tommy barely said goodbye before the phone disconnected. He must have interrupted something, because Meagan never took over their conversations. Laughing to himself at the handful Jason had married, Tommy hung up the phone. He needed to hurry and finish his work so he could get some rest. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and he had a feeling that Kira was not going to give up until she had more answers.

_You will always be the only one_

Kimberly unlocked the door to her apartment and flung her bag across the hall in a fit of temper. Today had been a long day of angry clients and nervous newbies. Kicking off her heels, Kim strolled into her kitchen and opened the refrigerator for leftovers from her business dinner last night. Popping the chicken and rice into the microwave, Kim set it for two minutes and then moved towards her bedroom, shedding her dress suit as she went.

Usually more conscientious about her clothes, Kim left them where they fell, too tired to bother hanging them up. Slipping into her comfortable sweats and tank, Kim let her hair down from its tight bun and brushed out the long waves. Rummaging around her drawer for her favorite pair of socks, Kim felt her hand brush a scrap of paper. Pulling it out, Kim looked at the number for a moment, trying to recognize the digits. Flipping it over, she saw _Tommy_ scrawled across and her heart clinched.

Jason had given her the number the day she arrived for the wedding. 'Just in case,' he had said. Sighing, Kim ran a finger across the writing and then glanced at the phone. Her contemplations on whether to call Tommy or not were interrupted by the dinging of the microwave. Setting the paper down on her dresser, Kim retrieved her socks and headed for the kitchen and supper. She was way too exhausted to even think about attempting a conversation with the lost love of her life at the moment.

_As long as I shall live  
I'll hold you dear  
_

Every day since the wedding, Tommy had never left her thoughts. Before, Kim had been able to maintain a healthy lifestyle. Sure, she'd been lonely, but she had always been able to deal. Now, however, the apartment seemed like the black hole of the universe. His damn smile and bright eyes were haunting her day and night it seemed. Even her boss had mentioned that maybe Kim should take a vacation because she seemed worn out.

Of course, dreaming about all of her years with her ex boyfriend weren't helping either.

_And I will reminisce  
Of our love all through the years_

Kim had come to the conclusion that she would never be complete until she took that next step and obviously, Tommy was the only man she could do that with. The last few years, Kim had thrown herself desperately into the dating game, her hormonal clock ticking away. Unfortunately, none of the men had ever come close to the high standards that Tommy had set. At first, Kimberly had been infuriated, eventually she had settled with resigned.

Now, all that was holding her back was pride. Why in the world had she finished their conversation at the wedding as she had? _Let's leave everything perfect_ or some bull crap like that. Clearly, the alcohol had been talking.

_If you should ever need me_

Deciding to push all thoughts of Thomas Oliver from her mind, Kimberly flicked on the TV and began to cut her chicken when the phone rang. Growling to herself, Kimberly almost let the answering machine get it, but some unseen force pushed her to set her dinner aside and retrieve the phone. Glancing at the caller id, Kimberly recognized her mother's number and wondered why she was calling so late. Normally, they talked every Sunday to keep the phone bill down.

"Hello?" Kimberly said, leaning lightly against the stand where the phone rested. As the person on the other end spoke, Kimberly's face whitened as her legs gave way to floor. Her fingers clutched the phone like a lifeline, her eyes wild with pain and grief. She strangled her reply as she hung up the phone, slumping to the floor in a ball of sobs.

Reaching out Kimberly felt her fingers brush a familiar scrap of paper. How did this get out here, she thought numbly, staring once more at the numbers. Without even thinking her actions through, Kimberly dragged the phone to her and dialed the numbers.

_Unfailingly, I will return to your arms  
And unburden your heart_

Tommy walked into his house to hear the phone ringing. Dropping his bags, he grabbed it on the last ring.

"This is Tommy," he answered.

"Tommy?" A rough voice whispered.

"Kim?" Tommy queried, disbelief in his voice. There was no way this was his angel. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"She's dead, Tommy. She's dead. She's gone…forever…" Her voice was lost to sobs and Tommy cursed the distance between them. There was only so much he could do over the phone.

"Who's dead, Kim? What's going on?" Tommy asked, his voice soothing.

There was silence, wretched silence for several moments before she stuttered, "My mother."

_  
And if you should remember_

Florida was warm this time of year, at least the part where Kimberly lived, and Tommy wished he had packed better. He was dying in this sweater, but he had no time to change. The minute Kimberly had dropped the bombshell about her mother's death; Tommy had called the school to tell them he needed to take emergency leave effective immediately. Then he had nearly maxed out his credit card to get on the next flight out to Florida. So, many hours later, Tommy had now arrived at Kimberly's doorstep, a hastily packed bag in hand, not entirely sure what he was doing here.

Taking a deep breath, Tommy knocked on the door. He stood for a few minutes before he heard the sound of a deadbolt being unlocked as the door creaked open. Once he was recognized, it opened fully to reveal the love of his life. Honestly, Kim looked terrible, but Tommy had never been happier to see her. A second later, he felt extremely guilty. Her mother had just died and he was contemplating his happiness. Giving himself a mental shake, Tommy dropped his bag and pulled the petite woman at the door into his arms. It was as if all the years faded away and the two had never parted.

Tommy didn't know how long they stood in the doorway, holding each other tightly. A door opening and closing down the hall jolted them from their stupor and Kimberly slowly backed away so Tommy could enter. Grabbing the neglected bag, Tommy shut and bolted the door behind him. Kim slowly took his bag from him and he followed her down the hall to her living room where she set the bag on a chair. She paused in the middle of the room, her arms clutched tight around her. Tommy stopped a few feet away, waiting to see what she would do. Her body suddenly began to shake as sobs escaped her mouth. Rushing forward, Tommy pulled her close and led them to the couch. He laid them down, his arms wrapping around her as she cried, the tears falling in streams onto his shoulder and chest. Tucking her in close, Tommy was thanking God that Kim had called him.

Eventually her sobs exhausted her and she fell into a fitful sleep. Kim sighed softly into his neck and Tommy felt his entire body tighten with desire. Cursing his traitorous body, Tommy tried to think of every nasty, disgusting bad guy he had ever defeated. Slowly, sleep captured him as well and he drifted away.

_That we belong together_

"Pierre said it was a head on collision. She never felt any pain; it was over in an instant."

Kimberly and Tommy sat at her kitchen table each clutching a steaming cup of coffee in hand. The former pink ranger had finally opened up this morning about the phone call that had devastated her life.

"I just…feel so lost. I feel so empty and hurt and…lost. How could this happen? What did we ever do?"

"Oh, Kim," Tommy murmured, reaching across the table to hold her hand. She squeezed it slightly, a wistful smile on her face.

"I know. I shouldn't say it, but it's how I feel. After everything my family has already gone through, why this? Why now?"

Sighing softly, Tommy said, "I don't know, Kim. I wish I had the answers for you, but I don't."

Sniffling Kim laughed humorlessly. "It's ridiculous, I know. I'm acting like this has never happened before. People die everyday."

Standing up, Tommy walked to her side of the table and knelt taking both of her hands into his. "Kimberly, don't ever say that again. What you're feeling is not ridiculous, but natural. You have been dealt a terrible tragedy and it is okay to grieve, it's okay to scream, especially about how unfair it all is, because it is unfair. But don't ever say that anything you feel is ridiculous, because that is not true."

Kimberly burst into tears and flew into his open arms. "Oh, God, T-Tommy, I m-miss her so m-much!"

Rubbing her back with a strong, firm hand, Tommy whispered, "Cry, Kim, let it all out. It's okay."

Several hours and hundreds of tissues later, Kimberly had cried herself out. Somehow the two found themselves in the living room, curled up on the couch. They had talked about absolutely nothing for several minutes before there was companionable silence.

Sighing softly, Kimberly wound his fingers through hers and squeezed. "Pierre is having the funeral in Paris. He wants me to come."

"Are you going to?" Tommy asked, slightly surprised that she had to think about it.

"Well, I don't know. I want to, more than anything, so I can say my f-final goodbyes, but…I'm scared."

Tommy smiled softly and pressed a tender kiss to the top of Kim's head. "Don't worry, Kim, I'll go with you."

Kim sat up suddenly, her elbow connecting with Tommy's stomach. "Oh, Tommy," she cried when he gasped, "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," he laughed, slightly rubbing his tummy. "I've been dealt worse."

Standing up, Kim crossed her arms and rubbed her shoulders. "Tommy, I can't ask you to go with me. You have a life in California. I'm sure you have responsibilities…"

"Kim, trust me, if I didn't think I could go I wouldn't. All I need to do is make a few phone calls and then I'll be ready."

She sighed, but said, "Fine, but I'm paying for your ticket."

Tommy laughed. "We'll see."

_Never be ashamed  
Call my name_

The funeral was beautiful. Pierre had spared no expense for his beloved wife, and Kim was pleased that her mother had found such happiness if only for a little while. She had cried softly throughout the ceremony, but the pain had been bearable. Her rock, her strength had held her hand and steadied her throughout the trip. Tommy had been her lifeline, and she didn't know if she would have accomplished this trip as well as she had without him.

After the funeral, several close friends and family members met at Pierre's home. Tommy excused himself for a moment, leaving Kim alone.

"Kimberly," a heavily accented voice said.

She turned to see the handsome features of Pierre, sorrow haunting his eyes. "I wanted to thank you for coming. I know what a long trip it was for you."

"Your welcome," Kim said, unsure of what to say to this man. _Thank you for making my mother happy or thank you for keeping her here in Paris where she died._ While Kim knew the last part was unfair, she couldn't help but wonder if her mother had stayed in America, would she be alive now?

"I know how difficult it was for you two to be separated." He smiled sadly when Kim looked at him with some surprise. "She spoke of you all the time, and I know those Sunday phone calls were never enough. We were planning a trip to Florida, to see you. I just, I am trying to say that she loved you so much."

Blinking back tears, Kim whispered. "Thank you. Thank you for making her happy."

Pierre shook his head. "It was not me, Kimberly. You made her happy, with everything that you accomplished in life. I know that she will always watch over you where she is now."

Smiling tremulously, Kim slowly moved forward and gave her stepfather a tentative hug. He returned it, and then pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Later, we will speak more, I think. But here comes your young man." And Pierre was gone before Kim could correct him.

Tommy stopped at her side and took one hand in his, squeezing gently. "How did that all go?"

"It went okay. Good, actually. It is easy to see how much Pierre loved my mother. I think it makes all this just a little easier."

"Good," Tommy replied warmly, leading her to a table of food. "Now, we need get something substantial in you because I don't remember the last time you ate."_  
_

_Tell me I'm the one you treasure_

The apartment had never looked so good. Kimberly had never thought to say that, but after her grueling trip, it was nice to be in familiar surroundings. She was mentally and physically exhausted. All she wanted was a nice, hot, and long bath before falling into bed for two or three days. Tommy flopped down on the couch and watched her where she stood.

"When does your flight leave?"

Tommy cracked a small smiled. "'Tired of me already?"

Kim forced a laugh when all she really wanted to do was cry. She didn't want to think of him leaving. Unfortunately, he had his own barrel of responsibilities in California.

"I know that you really just want to fall asleep, Kim, but we need to talk," Tommy hedged, patting a spot next to him on the sofa. Nodding somewhat mechanically, Kim took a seat, wondering what this talk would entail.

"Move with me, to California."

There was a shocked silence before Kim strangled out, "There's the Tommy I remember, straight to the point."

"Seriously, Kim. I worry about you living here alone. Plus, I know how much these last few days, meant to you, to us. I don't want to lose you."

Smiling, Kim reached over and took Tommy's hand. "After this week, and everything you've helped me through, you'll never lose me again. What I said at the wedding was the most inane and dense stuff ever. I blame it on alcohol and jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

Looking wistful, Kim replied softly, "I wanted to be walking down the aisle."

"T-To Jason?" Tommy spluttered out, his eyes seeing red while his heart broke.

Kimberly laughed. "No, you big dork, YOU!"

Relief hit Tommy like a ton of bricks and he laughed nervously. "Don't scare me like that. Wait, you want to marry me?"

"Tommy," Kim said with some exasperation, "I've wanted to marry you since I was 18."

Joy filled Tommy's heart as he pulled Kim into his arms. "Then what's stopping us. Let's get married, we can move to California, and—"

His words cut off as Kim pulled away slightly. "Why California? Why can't we move here?"

Tommy suddenly looked very uncomfortable and Kim knew. She knew in an instant and her heart heaved. "You're doing _it_ again. You're involved in _it_ _again_! _How_?"

"It's a long story so suffice it to say, a new bad guy wants to conquer earth and I'm helping three other power rangers stop him."

"Oh my God. Why can't you just let it go? Why can't you live a normal life?" Kim exploded, standing abruptly from the couch.

"Wait, what? Kim, I didn't choose this power, it chose me!"

"Then give it up!" She yelled back. Tommy shook his head, trying to approach her.

"I can't Kimberly. How could you ask that of me? The power chose me, just as it chose my students. It is our responsibility." He paused, and then said, "Out of everyone, I thought you would understand best."

Laughing bitterly, Kimberly walked to her window, looking out to the city below. "Maybe, if you'd have hit me up about two years ago. Maybe even after the wedding. My mother's death taught me one thing: Life is just to damn short. That's why I was so eager to marry you just now. I have waited so long for happiness and it's in my grasp. I was stupid to think it would work."

"Kimberly, it can work. We can be together."

"Right, and how long before your new bad guy captures you? How long before one of his monsters kills you?"

Tommy mentally 'ahhed.' This was the real reason. Her heart was still so freshly bruised by the death of her mother. He would have to be careful of what he said.

"Kim," he began softly, "Everyone has to die someday. It's a natural part of life."

"Oh yeah," she snapped, "Well most people don't go looking for it!"

"I don't go looking for it, Kim," Tommy exclaimed. "My job is dangerous. You of people should understand."

"You're a science teacher," she wailed. "It's not supposed to be a dangerous job."

"Oh yeah, well what if one of my students comes to class with a gun and shoots me to death because I flunked him?"

Kim looked at him with some disbelief. "That's not normal, Tommy."

"Yeah, well, neither is fighting monsters from out of space."

"It's not the same thing," Kim cried. Deep down, however, she knew Tommy was making sense. She just didn't think she had the strength to try. It hurt her to realize this awful truth, but the truth it was.

"I can't do it," she whispered sadly. "I left the power rangers in my past, Tommy, and I made a new and normal life for myself. I can't go back to it, even to be on the sidelines. I just can't and please don't ask me to."

Tommy felt his heart drowning. He was so close, so close to having her in his life again. Once more, he was going to let her go. He still could refuse her nothing. "Fine, Kim, you win."

Kim felt her heart crack. This time she didn't want to win.

_Forever  
And ever, my darling_

The airport was bustling with hordes of people boarding and disembarking planes. Tommy guided Kimberly as far they could go before security would refuse her entry. They paused to the side of traffic, so close, but miles between them._  
_

_Forever_

"My offer still stands," Tommy said again. "It will always stand. There will never be anyone else for me, Kim."

"I know. The same for me, Tommy."

Sighing so very sweetly, Kim reached up and pressed a kiss to Tommy's lips. "Thank you for being her for me. Thank you for coming when I called."

_You will always be the only one_

"I love you, Kim. I will always come."

Kim played with his black shirt, running her fingers up and down his chest. She bit her lip, struggling to find the courage to speak.

"Tommy?"

"Yes, Beautiful?"

Tears filled Kimberly's eyes at the nickname. "When it's all over, when you've defeated your bad guy, come to me. I will be waiting for you. Until then, call me when you land."

Tommy smiled and kissed her, hard and long. "Just something for you to remember me by," was his final, parting words._  
_

_You will always be the only one_

Kim watched the love of her life until he faded into the distance. She rushed towards a window and watched the planes rise into flight, knowing he was there. Smiling through her tears, Kim didn't know what her future would bring, but as long as that man was in it, she'd survive.

_  
You will always be the only one_

_To be continued…_


	3. Unchained Melody

**Thank you to all of the readers who reviewed. I'm sorry for the lack of update, hopefully this lengthy chapter will make up for it.

* * *

**

"Man, Dr. O, don't ever leave us like that again!" Ethan exclaimed, while sipping his glass of soda. The team was gathered in the basement of Tommy's house, filling in the Black Ranger.

"No kidding," Conner said. "We just didn't click without you."

Tommy shrugged as he tapped away on the keyboard. "According to Hayley, you guys did fine. You're all in one piece aren't you?"

Kira laughed. "I think the boys are more curious as to why you left so suddenly and their just trying to find a way to guilt trip the information out of you."

Both 'boys' shot Kira evil looks. Their teacher swiveled in his chair, expression serious. "I was helping out a friend, nothing more."

He turned around again, but the three rangers traded knowing looks. Tommy had been extremely close lipped about his emergency trip that had almost cost him his job at the high school. Some fast talking and charm had persuaded Principal Randall to give him a second chance.

"Don't you three have homework to get to?"

The three teens shook their heads, overlapping each other as they ran through the various assignments they'd completed.

"Fine, I sense a pop quiz on chapter five brewing in my mind. I suggest you three go and study for it."

Taking the hint, the three Dino Rangers departed, grumbling about ill-tempered teachers. Once they were gone, Tommy switched off the computer and rubbed his face tiredly. Ever since his return, he'd been snappish with everyone. He couldn't help it though. While Kim and he had talked several times, it just didn't seem like their relationship was going in the direction that Tommy wanted. It also didn't help that Kimberly continued to stick by her decision to stay away until his newest stint as a ranger was finished. Unfortunately, Tommy didn't know when that would be.

If there was only some way to convince Kim that California was the place to be. Fresh out of ideas, and his stomach rumbling, Tommy abandoned the basement for his phone and delivery service.

_Oh my love my darling_

"Kimberly, I need you in my office. Now."

Sighing, Kimberly stopped what she was doing. How had she ended up here? Doing this? Kimberly grabbed the heavy planner that always sat next to her elbow and walked into the office of David Marques, the savviest businessman in the states of Florida, Georgia, and Alabama. While her position was no slum job, she still wondered why she had made the transition from excellent gymnast to personal assistant to David Marques of Marques Corporations. Oh yeah, she was trying to save up money for her another try at opening a gym. Between teaching girls the basics of gymnastics and serving the needs of Mr. Marques, Kim had no idea where she'd find the time.

"Yes, Mr. Marques?" Kimberly asked, entering the large, comfortable office. David Marques sat in his leather chair, feet propped on the desk. He was old, but still as sharp as a tack, which was why he had yet to hand the business over to his eldest son, Anthony, who sat in a chair opposite his father. Anthony looked like David had in his youth. He was tall, broad shouldered, dark hair and light blue eyes. Had Kimberly not already been deeply in love with Tommy, she might have set her eyes on the eldest Marques' son. As it was, Anthony was engaged to be married.

"Sit down, Kimberly. Why did you bring that blasted planner?"

Stifling a smile, Kimberly reminded him, "You do have several important appointments to keep, Mr. Marques."

"Humph. Some days I wish you wouldn't do your job so well," David muttered.

"Father," Anthony prodded. "I'm sure Miss Hart has other business to attend to besides listening to you complain."

"Right, of course. Kimberly, you're the most valuable asset I have. You're trustworthy, reliable, and damn good at your job. I've talked with my son and we feel that it's time for Marques' Corporation to expand even further then we have. Eventually, global proportions. As of now, I'm happy to attempt California."

He stopped and stared at her, waiting for a reaction. Kimberly merely stared back, face blank. Where was he going with all of this?

David cleared his throat. "Right. Well, I'm to old to go traipsing all the way across the United States so I've decided to send Anthony in my stead. While I hate to do this, I want Anthony to have the best of everything while he's setting up our new offices and I want you to go with him."

It took a moment for the news to sink in. Kimberly mentally shook her head and tried to calm the rising joy in her heart. "So, you want me to traipse all the way to California to assist Mr. Marques in expanding the company."

"Exactly," David beamed. "There will be an attractive raise in it for you as well as an apartment provided by the company. It is uncertain how long it will take to get everything settled and running. It's a lot to ask, but I hope that you'll do so. I know how important your gymnastics is."

"And if I decided not to?" Kim asked, already knowing she would say, no scream, yes.

"Well, you'll stay on as my personal assistant. I'm not going to fire the best thing that's happened to this company. If it weren't for you, I'd have lost my head ages ago."

Kimberly smiled, knowing it was mostly true. While Marques Corporation had been booming when Kimberly started work, the owner of the company was a scatterbrain from hell. He had difficulty keeping secretaries because he was abrupt, rude, and unfailingly honest about everything. Kim had just finished failing yet again in her attempts at a career in gymnastics and had liked the sound of the challenge. She had been originally hired as a secretary for the ground floor, but had marched herself straight to David Marques office and said she wanted to try her hand at being his assistant. He'd liked her spunk and hired her on the spot. The first few months had been rough, but Kim was too stubborn to fail again. Years later, she was being offered the chance to return to California and being paid to do it.

"Of course I'll go, Mr. Marques, but who will take care of you while I'm gone?"

David threw his head back and laughed. "I'll handle it. The temp agency can send someone over. Will two weeks be enough for you to train her?"

"Two weeks?" Kim exclaimed. "I suppose so, but it's rather short notice."

"Excellent, I know I can always count on you! So, which idiot am I supposed to meet with today?"

_I've hungered for your touch _

Kimberly burst into her apartment after work, her eyes bright and face grinning. For the first time in weeks, she was happy. The feeling of euphoria seemed so foreign to her, and Kim wondered when the last time was that she'd felt so great. With Tommy. She was always happy when she was with Tommy, even during the worst of times.

Now she had the chance to be with him. Her boss really wanted her in California and so that's where she would go. The gym had plenty of teachers, so they wouldn't miss her. Everything in her life was finally falling into place and it was about damn time. Reaching for the phone, Kim paused. Did she want to tell Tommy and share the joyous news or did she want to surprise him? Hanging up the phone, Kim laughed. Surprise him, definitely!

Standing up, Kim looked around the apartment, making lists in her head of what she was keeping and what was going. She really didn't have a lot of time to pack. Two weeks! Laughing merrily, Kim went into her bedroom and dug her suitcases out from under her bed. Rummaging through her closet, Kim began to throw clothes into the traveling bags. She knew that she was going to have to repack, but there was so much energy coursing through her, she needed to do something.

Boxes.

She had no boxes.

Kim paused in her throwing of the clothes and tapped a finger to her lips. Who would have tons of boxes and be willing to get rid of them?

_A long lonely time_

"Maurice, I really appreciate this. My boss just tossed this at me from out of nowhere."

"Oh, it's no problem," Maurice said, waving his hand gaily. The Jamaican born storeowner unlocked the back room and flipped on the light switch. Boxes were piled in several corners, some broken down, and others halfway there. "You're actually saving me and my employees' hours of work," he added in his enchanting accent.

"Well, I always like to help out a friend."

Maurice chuckled. "Help yourself to whatever you need and pile it by the exit. I'll have Jamie load them in the truck and take them back to your apartment. Are you sure you don't need any help packing?"

Kim shook her head, golden brown hair flying with the movement. "Nope. All the big stuff is being taken care of by the moving company."

"Good, well I better get back to the front. Jamie will be here in a couple of minutes, I'm sure."

Kim smiled. "Thanks Maurice."

He nodded and shut the door behind him. It had been a long time since he'd seen Kimberly this happy. The last time had been…he couldn't even remember. Well, whoever it was in California that had her smiling again had his eternal thanks. Kimberly had been like a little sister to him ever since she came looking for a job to pay the bills. She had been struggling to get her gymnastics business open and had no extra money for necessities. Maurice had liked her attitude and hired her immediately.

After the failure of her gym, the two had formed a strong bond of friendship. Even after she had left for Marques Corporation, they'd kept in touch. The tinkling of a bell alerted Maurice to customers and he abandoned his memories.

_And time goes by so slowly _

Well, that was that. Kim looked around the near empty apartment as movers gathered the last of her furniture. Her heart was thumping as she thought of boarding the plane in several hours. It was exciting and she wanted to leap for joy. The two weeks had seemed to crawl by and Kim had had to avoid Tommy's calls. She'd been scared of blurting out the good news the moment she heard his voice. Kim only hoped that he would understand when he saw her on his doorstep.

"Miss. Hart, are you ready?"

Kim looked over her shoulder at Anthony Marques looking devilishly handsome in a casual shirt and jeans. His beauty did absolutely nothing for her. He was too pale and his eyes to light. Nope, she needed her tall, dark falcon. Smiling, Kim nodded. "Oh, yes, Mr. Marques, I've never been more ready."

"Then let's head out. The limo is waiting to take us."

Kim grabbed her carry on and ever present planner. She was ready to embark on her new life in an old home. Tommy would be there and her life would be complete.

On the Marques private plane, Kim tapped out notes while Anthony rambled on about plans for opening the business in California. Specifically, Reefside. According to the elder Marques, the quiet town of Reefside was an undiscovered gem. Working for the younger Marques was a completely new adventure. Anthony was quiet, studious, and ever serious. David, despite his advanced years, was a ball of energy, loud, and talked often. Anthony took his own notes before he even spoke to her. David talked out his notes, allowing Kim to write them up.

"I think that's enough for now. We should be landing soon." Anthony sat down in his seat and stretched out his long legs. "Are you excited?"

"Extremely," Kim replied, putting away her laptop. "I used to live in California, so it's a coming home thing for me."

"That's right; your employee file said you were born in Angel Grove. That's not too far from Reefside."

Kimberly smiled. "Yes, but the move to Reefside is exciting all the same."

"Do you have friends there?" Anthony asked, taking a sip from his bottle of water. Kim nodded.

"Some. Most of them have spread out over the States, though. We still keep in touch."

He sighed. "That must be nice."

Frowning, Kimberly asked, "Don't you have any friends?"

Her boss gave her a sad smile. "Not really. I have a few acquaintances that mean well, and a lot who want what my money can bring them: fame, glory, and more money."

"I can be your friend," Kimberly offered, her heart aching for the poor man, even if he was her boss.

Anthony looked at her for several moments and Kim wondered if the man was going to laugh in her face. He surprised her by saying, "Thank you, Miss. Hart. I appreciate that."

Blushing slightly, Kim mumbled, "Your welcome," and buckled her seatbelt.

_And time can do so much_

Tommy lay sprawled on his couch, a beer in hand, as he watched football. His team was losing splendidly and any hopes of making the playoffs were diminishing with each fumble and interception. Draining the last of his drink, Tommy arched his arm and heard a satisfying _thunk_ as it landed in his trashcan. Man, he was good! If he had his way, Tommy wasn't moving from this spot…

_Ring, Ring, Ring_. Tommy groaned. If it was who he thought it was, they had another thing coming. There was no way he was going to let them hang around all day. "I'm coming," he yelled, if only to stop the incessant ringing of his doorbell. He should really consider having it disconnected. Flinging the door open, Tommy nearly fainted at the sight.

"I'm here," A cutely dressed Kimberly cried, throwing her arms wide. Tommy stared, unbelieving. If this was what one beer did, he wondered what would happen if he finished the case.

"Tommy, aren't you going to say anything?"

"Ah…are you really here, or is this a figment of my imagination, because I wouldn't doubt it the way things have been going around here."

"Tommy," Kimberly cut off his rambling and flung her arms around him. "Trust me when I say I'm real." Pressing a kiss to his lips, Tommy suddenly had to agree as he fiercely kissed her back, all of his lonely nights and aching dreams flowing from him. She was back. She had come, of her own free will.

Kimberly gently broke the kiss, her breath coming in slight gasps. "Whoa, tiger save some for the after party!"

Grinning mischievously, Tommy said, "It isn't tiger anymore, Beautiful. Hasn't been for a long time."

"Well, you still got in you," Kim retorted. "Now, are you going to invite me in or what?"

"Oh right," Tommy cleared his throat and moved to the side. "It's kind of a mess."

"That's okay, babe, it's not like you knew I was coming."

"Am I glad, though," Tommy said, following her into the living room. She stopped and looked at the TV, her lips curving into a grin.

"Your team's still losing, I see. Some things never change."

"Hey," Tommy cried, mock offended, "We might still have a chance…"

"In hell," Kim finished, laughing merrily. She was so happy to be here, next to him. If she wanted, she could reach out and touch him. And she did, enveloping herself in his warm embrace.

"I missed you so much, Tommy. I'm so glad things worked out."

Pulling away slightly, Tommy led her to the couch. "What things? How'd you come to be here, Kim? What about your job?"

Smiling, Kim grasped his hand, and ran her fingers over his knuckles. She didn't want to let go of him yet. "My boss, Mr. Marques, decided he wanted to open up one of his corporations here, in Reefside. He wanted me to come and help his son get everything ready. So, here I am."

"And how long do you think it will take to get this corporation up and running?" Tommy asked, his heart wanting to soar, but his mind trying to stall false hope.

"A long, long time," Kim answered, leaning in for another kiss. Tommy, happy beyond belief, obliged her.

_Are you still mine _

_I need your love _

Over Chinese, Tommy and Kim discussed living arrangements.

"The company is providing me with a nice apartment right in the middle of the city. It's not far from where I'll be working. Plus, I don't have to pay for a thing. Mr. Marques is taking care of everything. I think he might own the place, actually. I don't know."

Tommy finished chewing his noodles and said, "I can see the benefits, but it would be…safer if you live out here."

Kim cocked an eyebrow. "I see the baddies favorite target hasn't changed. They always head downtown, huh?"

"Most of the time, yes," Tommy said. He watched her over the rim of his cup as he took a drink. He knew, by the stubborn glint in her eyes, there was no way she was moving in with him.

"As much as the thought of living with you appeals to me, Tommy, I'm not ready to give up my complete independence just yet. Besides, I think we need to take this romance between us slowly. I love you, there's no mistaking that, but I will love you even if we're just friends. I want to be sure, before I commit myself fully, that there will be no turning back, no ending."

"I understand," Tommy said. "I'm not happy, because I want you here where I can keep you safe, but I understand. And, you're probably right. A lot of time has passed since we were together and we both carry a lot of baggage now."

"Exactly," Kim said. "I'm still wary about the whole Power Rangers thing, too. I don't like the idea of someone I love so much going up against aliens again. I mean, I guess I thought it was different when we were young and thought we had nothing to lose. Now, we're older and I guess stuff has fallen into perspective for me. Eventually, I want to get married and have kids. I can't do that if you're going to be rushing off every other day to battle space aliens."

"I know, Kimberly," Tommy replied, even though inside he really didn't understand. He didn't see how his part time profession of kicking alien butt differed from being in the military and going to war, or being a police officer and fighting crime, but sometimes it was better to just agree with Kim then argue. Maybe she would come to his conclusion on her own.

"Hopefully, you'll be able to defeat these guys soon and hand your powers to someone else."

Tommy nodded, though he wasn't sure if that's what he wanted to do. He realized that even after he lost Kim, he was happiest when he was a Ranger, fighting evil aliens. It made him feel as if his life had a purpose. If he could have Kim and his Ranger duties, life would be absolutely perfect. Unfortunately, Tommy knew that couldn't happen and somewhere down the road he was going to have to choose between the two.

_I need your love _

Kimberly's life fell into a routine that made her explicitly happy. She would wake up and head to work. Her new job was challenging and kept her on her toes. After work, she would drive to Tommy's or he would come to her apartment where they would spend the evening together. On the weekends, Tommy would take her to the movies or shopping. Sometimes they would drive to Angel Grove to see old friends. Kimberly had never felt so complete or happy. The contentment was going to fade, however, and soon. The Powers That Be had never let past or present Rangers stay content for long.

_God speed your love to me _

"Tommy," Kimberly called out to the empty house. She closed the front door, wondering where her, dare she call him, boyfriend was. His jeep was in the driveway, so obviously he was home. Walking through the kitchen, Kimberly saw plates covered in food amassed in the sink. Someone had been there and ate a lot. Pushing up the sleeves of her sweater, Kimberly filled the sink with soapy water and quickly washed and dried the dishes. A creaking from somewhere alerted Kim and she left the kitchen, towel drying her hands.

"Hello? Tommy? Where are you, Tommy? This is not funny!"

The patter of feet caused Kim to drop the towel and assume a long repressed position of defense. A flash of yellow caught her attention. "Hey, wait!"

Kim trotted down the hall and caught up to the girl who was trying to sneak out a window. "Hold up there missy!" Almost guiltily, the girl slipped back inside.

Crossing her arms, Kimberly said, "Who do you think you are, sneaking into this house? Are you a thief? Do I need to call the police?"

Straightening, the young girl pushed her blonde hair out of her face. She was young, Kim noted, and very pretty. "Um," the girl began. "Actually, I'm a student of Dr. Oliver's and I needed some help on an assignment."

Kim glared at her suspiciously. "So you came to his house? Isn't that grounds for something?"

The girl suddenly crossed her arms as if finding her nerve. "And who are you? At least I have a reason for being here. Maybe you're a thief?"

Unable to stop herself, Kim chuckled, unnerving the girl in front of her. "No, I'm not a thief. I'm an old friend of Tommy's. Do you know where he is?"

The girl stared at her, eyes narrowed. "You look really familiar; I think I've seen you before."

"That's impossible, unless Tommy kept some of our high school pictures around and showed you."

The girl suddenly gasped, her hand rising to her mouth and Kim noticed the communicator.

"Oh my…you're a Ranger," Kim accused. The girl looked at her communicator and then nodded.

"You're the Pink Ranger, aren't you? The original one."

"Tommy talked about me?"

The girl shook her head. "No, my fellow Rangers and I watched a diary he had compiled of the past Ranger teams and you were there. I'm Kira, by the way, yellow ranger if you hadn't guessed."

Kimberly looked at the girls yellow tank and smiled. "An affectation most Rangers adopt, I'm afraid. It took me a long time to spice up my wardrobe with something that wasn't pink."

"I bet you're wondering where Tommy is, huh?" Kira finally asked, nervously chewing her lip.

"Yep," Kim replied, "Just a bit curious."

Kira sighed. "I know the guys won't like this, but you are one of us. Follow me."

Kimberly followed Kira through the house and down a hidden flight of stairs to the basement. She could hear the familiar clicks and whirring of computers and felt a familiar sense of calm wash over her. Sure, it wasn't the Command Center, but it was the closest thing to it. Unfortunately, the sight that greeted her bore no comfort.

"Oh, Tommy," Kim wailed and rushed to the figure of the man she loved completely encased in amber.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea to the sea _

After several hours of introductions and explanations, Kim sat in a chair, her hand resting on the cool amber. While she could not see the face protected by the black helmet, Kim had his features memorized, and imagined every look Tommy had ever conjured. Tears welled in her eyes, but Kim held them back, knowing they would do no good.

Several feet away, Hayley sat clacking away at her console, unsure of how she should feel about this Kimberly. She'd heard some stories about the lost love of Tommy's life, but had not paid much attention to them. Women like Kim rarely reappeared in the life of one whose heart they'd broke.

Kimberly, however, was no ordinary woman. She too had been a Power Ranger and had shared a part of Tommy's life that Hayley could never touch. The genius behind the Dino Rangers identified some of her feelings as jealousy. It was not a beautiful emotion, for sure, but it described perfectly what she was feeling.

"It's probably going to be awhile before I find a way to free him," Hayley ventured, swiveling her seat to meet the brown-eyed gaze of Tommy's girlfriend. Kim shrugged.

"I have plenty of sick time racked up. My boss won't mind if I'm gone for a few days."

Hayley thought to mention it would probably be more then a few days, but changed her comment when she saw Kim whip out a cell phone.

"That won't get a signal in here," Hayley cautioned. "It's best to use the upstairs phone."

Kim shot Hayley a friendly smile. "This baby is property of Marques Corporation. It could get a signal a thousand feet underground in a cave."

Hayley shrugged, but watched with some amazement as Kim's call connected and she spoke quickly with a man. Hanging up the phone, Kim resumed her quiet contemplation of Tommy. Hayley stifled a sigh. As long as the woman stayed on her side of the room and didn't pester Hayley with questions, she supposed it wouldn't hurt.

_To the open arms of the sea _

The front door creaked open, and Kim stuck her head out into the hallway. "Hey guys, I'm in the kitchen."

The three Rangers trooped in looking exhausted. "I'm making dinner if you guys are hungry."

"What finally dragged you away from Dr. O?" Ethan asked, his mouth watering at the smells coming from the stove.

Kim grimaced as she stirred some sauce. "Hayley made me get up and leave. She said it was impossible to work with me hanging around all the time."

Kira laughed tiredly. "We think we may have something to help Hayley. We'll go deliver it and then be back to eat."

Nodding, Kim continued to stir the sauce, not wanting to let her hopes rise. There would be no sense in causing disappointment if whatever they discovered didn't work. Sighing, Kim began to slice bread while keeping her eye on the simmering sauce. This was why she hadn't wanted to get involved with Tommy until his Ranger duties were finished. But, she had to be impulsive and rush out here the second she got a chance. Swiping away some stray tears, Kim tried to grasp some semblance of composure. The kids would be coming back up and she didn't want to break down in front of them.

Besides, Kim had come to realize that despite the destruction to her nerves, she wouldn't change a minute of her time spent with Tommy. Maybe she was stronger then she thought. Maybe she could handle being the wife of a Ranger. Kim just didn't know. She supposed her final decision rested on the outcome of this new predicament. She wasn't sure how thrilled a priest would be marrying her to a man encased completely in amber.

The creaking of floorboards announced the arrival of a hungry team. Kim did not turn, but gestured towards the table. "Go ahead and sit down, guys. I'll serve it up in a minute."

"It sure smells good, Beautiful, but I don't know how I'm going to get it past this helmet."

At the tones of the familiar voice, Kim dropped her wooden spoon in the sauce and whirled around. "Tommy, you're back! You're alive!"

Kim threw herself into the Black Ranger's arms. "Oh, I was so scared! Why haven't you powered down?"

"I can't," Tommy replied, unwilling to let Kim go just yet. He ran his hands up and down her back soothingly. "Something happened to my morpher when I was in the amber. It'll be awhile before I can power down."

Sniffling, Kim said, "I don't care, just as long as you're alive and well."

"Hayley said you stayed the whole time; that you wouldn't leave my side. Why Kim?"

Brushing away her tears, Kim said, "Because I love you goofball! I could never leave you, especially not when you're hurt or trapped or whatever."

Laughing, Tommy tightened his hold for a few minutes before letting go. "You guys can come in now."

The rest of the team entered, in their regular clothes, followed by Hayley who looked exhausted. Kim walked towards the other woman and gave her a big hug. Startled, Hayley returned the hug, albeit tentatively.

"Thank you so much Hayley for all of the time and energy you spent to free Tommy. I owe you so much."

Tommy's face beamed inside his helmet. Gosh, he loved this woman! And it was at times like these he felt that love renew. She was always so generous and caring. Hayley nodded and shrugged off the praise.

Conner and Ethan had gathered near the stove, smelling the aroma from the spaghetti sauce. Kim regained her composure and shooed them towards the table. "Everyone snag a seat and the food will be with you shortly."

Hayley still stood by the door, feeling awkward for some reason. "I think I'm just going to go crash," she began.

Kim interrupted her kindly, "Absolutely not, Hayley. You have been surviving in that basement on packaged foods for days. You deserve a nice, hot meal. Besides, we're all family here and families need each other whether it's to grieve or celebrate."

Tommy nodded and gestured towards a seat. He knew how important family was to Kim, especially after her parents had divorced. Hayley entered the kitchen and took a seat, unable to hide the growing smile as Kim set plates and food on the table. It did feel nice to belong.

_Lonely rivers sigh wait for me wait for me _

It was difficult adjusting to Tommy's newest situation. Thankfully, it was possible to remove the helmet or who knows how the Black Ranger would have eaten. Other matters, however, were a bit difficult to manage.

Kimberly parked her car in the enclosed garage that was adjacent to her apartment. It had been another long weekend trying to figure out, unsuccessfully, a way to fix Tommy's powers. They thought they'd had a breakthrough yesterday, but Tommy had been turned invisible. Kim wasn't sure how much more disappointment she could take. Rolling her neck to relieve some of the tension, Kimberly fished her purse out of the seat beside her and dug around for her keys as she made the familiar walk to her door.

Finally snagging the elusive key, Kim looked up and saw, with some surprise, Anthony leaning against the wall. He smiled softly when he saw her and straightened.

"Mr. Marques? What brings you here?" Kim asked politely, struggling with her sticky lock.

"Please, Miss. Hart, you said we were friends, right?"

Kim nodded, jerking the key around until the door opened. "Then when we're not at work, please call me Anthony."

The brown haired beauty glanced at her boss out of the corner of her eye. He shot her a friendly smile and she returned it. "Very well, um…Anthony. I guess you might as well call me Kim."

"Thanks…Kim," Anthony replied, flashing a megawatt smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Uh…would you like to come in?" Kim offered, flicking on the lights as she entered. Anthony followed shutting the door behind him.

Kim dropped her purse on the kitchen counter and glanced at her answering machine, surprised to find it empty. Anthony strolled around the apartment decorated with her rather eclectic tastes.

"I like to shop," Kim replied. "Especially at antique stores. You'd be surprised at what you can find."

"Yeah, my mom loved doing stuff like that."

Kim nodded. "So, what brings you over to my humble abode?"

"Have you eaten?" Anthony asked, studying a Mayan mask. Kim shook her head, still unsure of her boss' motives.

"Would you like to have dinner with me? I'm feeling kind of lonely and I need a friend."

Staring at her nails for a moment, Kim contemplated the innocence of his suggestion. Technically Tommy and she were not an exclusive couple. Nothing had been said about their fragile relationship and Kim was loth to see it crumble. However, she had promised Mr—Anthony that they were friends.

"Sure, where are we going?"

"I found this cute Mexican restaurant and I have been meaning to try it."

"Okay, let's go."

Kim grabbed her purse and made sure her phone was on and working. She had given the rest of the Rangers and Hayley her phone number in case of an emergency or a breakthrough. Following Anthony out to the garage, Kimberly hoped she wasn't making some kind of mistake.

* * *

The restaurant was a cute little building off the beach. Inside, the atmosphere was warm and friendly and Kimberly felt herself relax. Anthony turned out to be a rather charming dinner companion and the conversation never lagged. Kim supposed he would have had immense amounts of practice with all of the charity events his father made him attend.

After finishing dinner, the two decided to walk back to Kim's apartment. It was a rather beautiful night and Kim knew the walk would ready her for bed.

"So," Kim said, "Why did you decide after all this time you wanted to take me out to dinner?"

Anthony's mouth twisted slightly. "Well, my fiancée and I broke up last night."

"Oh, Anthony," Kim sighed, squeezing his arm sympathetically. "I'm so sorry. I know how horrible it can feel to lose someone."

Anthony's mouth twisted even more sourly. "I think I'm more relieved then anything. It was more my father's idea. She was the daughter of a friend and my father was looking at a twofold merger, if you know what I mean."

Kim nodded, feeling so sad inside for her boss turned friend. "What happened to make you brave enough to flout your father?"

"It was her idea, not mine. I just told her to do whatever she wanted." Despite the flippancy in his tone, Kim knew Anthony was hurting.

"What's really bothering you, Anthony?"

"You know, Kim, I wish I would have screwed up the courage to talk to you a long time ago."

Gaping, Kim stopped walking. "Wait…what?"

Anthony paused and half-turned. "I've always known who you are, I mean, ever since my father hired you. He was always bragging about you. I used to watch you all the time while you worked and my father held his 'meetings' with me. Every time I left his office, I always said, Today's the day I'm going to stop and talk to her, and then I never did."

"Why? Why couldn't you stop?" Kim asked, somewhat hoarsely. She'd always thought the son of her boss was a handsome man, but he'd seemed so untouchable.

"I didn't think I could ever touch you. I mean, you seemed so real, so unlike any girl I'd ever met, I was afraid of you. I think I knew that if I ever tried to talk to you, things would never be the same. I mean, Kim, you aren't the kind of girl a man screws around with. I wasn't sure if I was ready for such a commitment, you know?"

Kim nodded and inside her heart ached softly. She had always wondered if maybe Anthony could have been powerful enough to chase away her memories of Tommy.

"I wish you would've said something," Kim said. "I used to wonder as well, but now…"

She let her words trail into silence and Anthony knew she had found someone here. In his heart, a small fragment ached for what might have been, but he knew that he'd never had Kim. It had been a long shot and, maybe the depression was just talking.

"However, Anthony, I have a lot of single friends I can introduce you to. There's someone out there for you, but it's up to you to find them. Don't leave decisions like marriage up to your father."

A shrill ring disturbed the silence and Kim dug around in her purse for her phone. The damn purse wasn't even that big so she could never understand why everything she ever needed fell to the bottom and was lost. Snatching the slim, silver phone, Kim answered with a bright, "Hello."

Her face, however, suddenly dropped as the voice on the other end spoke. Struggling to control herself, Kim hung up the phone, her face white. "Anthony, I'm sorry to cut the evening short, but I need to go. Someone I…love is in the hospital."

"Do you need me to drive, you?" Anthony asked concern in his voice. Kim shook her head.

"No, I need time to think. I need to compose myself."

Anthony nodded and rushed Kim back to her apartment and saw her safely to her car. He watched as she peeled out of the garage and whispered a prayer for her.

_I'll be coming home wait for me _

Kim rushed into the hospital, gasping at the receptionist for directions. Rushing to the elevator, she pressed the button in quick succession, trying to hurry the contraption along. Almost ready for the stairs, a _ping_ announced the elevator's arrival. Kim hurried inside and slammed her choice of floor, ignoring the shocked stares other people gave her.

The former pink ranger jiggled impatiently and nearly pried the doors open to escape to the hall. The strong chemical smell of the hospital twisted Kim's queasy stomach, but she pushed down the bile as she saw the room where Tommy slept.

"Ma'am, excuse me, Ma'am, you can't go in there. Only family is allowed." Kim turned on the nurse, her eyes flashing. The other woman moved to stand firmly in front of the door.

"I am Tommy Oliver's fiancée and I demand to see him!" Kim said firmly. The nurse looked at her skeptically, but opened the door.

"Miss. Oliver, is this the fiancée of Tommy Oliver?" Kim peered over the nurse's shoulder to see the surprised face of Hayley.

"Oh, yes, it is," Hayley, said, recovering quickly. The nurse shot Kim a somewhat sour look, but let the young woman in, shutting the door behind her.

"Miss. Oliver?" Kim queried as she moved to Tommy's side.

Hayley gave her a small grin. "I didn't know Tommy proposed. Congratulations."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kim couldn't help the small, nervous laugh. Taking a seat, Kim grasped Tommy's bare hand. "What happened, Hayley?" she whispered hoarsely.

_Oh my love my darling _

"I thought I had found a way to cure him. I was wary, I wanted to test it some more, but you know Tommy. It definitely worked, but now he's in a coma and the Doctor doesn't know if he'll ever wake up."

Kim's eyes welled with tears and she tried to hold them back, she tried to be strong, but they slipped through her defenses like tiny diamonds. Hayley felt suddenly uncomfortable, not sure how to deal with an emotional Kim. They weren't that close. Kim took a deep breath and tried desperately to compose herself.

"Where are the kids?" She asked, looking around her.

"Battling," Hayley, said simply. "Now that you're here, I'm going to return to the house and help them out anyway I can. I'm going to send a message to some friends and see if they can think of a way to get Tommy out of this coma."

Kim nodded and barely acknowledged Hayley's departure. Kim scooted her chair closer and ran her fingers down Tommy's smooth face. She loved to watch him sleep. He always seemed so peaceful and relaxed. It was difficult in this point of his life to catch him relaxed. Constantly saving the world would put anyone on edge.

"Oh, Tommy, you have to wake up. I love you so much. I can't live without you and I don't want to waste another moment. I don't care if you're going to be a ranger until the day you die; I can bear it as long as I have you."

And as Kimberly whispered those words to her love, she realized everything she said was true. It suddenly didn't matter anymore that Tommy was a ranger. Life was too short to waste. Hadn't she uttered those same words some time ago? Yes, she had, but it had taken longer then she thought to understand. Even if Tommy died the day after their marriage, at least she would have that one day.

As soon as he woke up, she would tell him that. She would show him she was ready for everything he was ready to give. If only he would wake up.

_I've hungered hungered for your touch_

_A long lonely time _

Kimberly laid her head on the bed and closed her eyes, half-asleep. It had been a long weekend and who knew how many sleepless nights lay ahead. A slight movement startled her and Kim shot up. No way. Could it be possible?

Standing, Kim leaned over the bed slightly and stared hard at Tommy's flickering eyes. Her mind told her to yell for a doctor, but something else told her to pause. Slowly, Tommy opened his eyes, groggily looking around and then settling on her. Kim saw the love seep into his dark eyes and she chocked back tears.

"Oh, Tommy, you're awake. Thank God!"

"What happened?" He muttered, slowly sitting up. "Hey, Hayley's machine worked."

"You were in a coma, Tommy. You're lucky to be alive."

"A coma," Tommy whispered. "No, I was fighting. I was being tested and I passed. I feel so powerful."

"The kids are in trouble," Kimberly blurted. "Hayley just left to help them, but I think it's bad. She looked really worried." Kim had no idea what possessed her tell Tommy this. He needed to rest, not go racing downtown to save the world. However, the ranger in Kim, the one that had slept for so long, realized how important it was for Tommy to take care of his team.

"Beautiful," Tommy began, but paused when Kim placed her silky fingers on his lips.

"I understand, Tommy. I just want you to know I love you and I'll be here when you return."

Tommy smiled and kissed her quickly before sneaking out of the hospital. Kim sighed and grabbed her purse before following in his footsteps, making sure she was long gone before the Nazi nurse discovered Tommy missing.

_And time goes by so slowly _

There was a knock at the door and Kim peeked through the peephole to see Tommy standing out in the hall. Heaving a sigh of relief, Kim quickly unlocked the door and ushered him inside.

"Is everyone okay? Are you okay? What happened?"

"They're all fine. I'm fine, but tired. We beat the monsters, but who knows when they'll be back. It never seems to end, Kim."

Tommy slouched on her couch while Kim got him a glass of water. She handed it to him and then curled next to his warm body, happy to feel his smooth skin.

"I'm so glad you're here, with me," Tommy whispered, pulling her close. "After the battle, I never even went to the house, I came straight here. All I could think about was holding you in my arms. You're all the medicine I'll ever need, Beautiful."

_And time can do so much _

"Tommy," Kim whispered. "I was so scared when I saw you in that hospital bed. I know that there's a possibility that something like that can happen again, but if it does, I don't want to be kept away from you because I'm Miss. Hart. I can't live without you and I don't want to waste another minute."

_Are you still mine _

"Kimberly Hart, are you proposing to me?" Tommy said, surprise and pleasure in his voice.

"Why, yes, Tommy Oliver, I believe I am."

Tommy laughed. "Well, if you marry me, I know I can marry you."

_I need your love _

Kim felt her heart burst inside from happiness. "Oh my…we're getting married, Tommy! I love you so much!"

Tommy caught the love of his life in his arms and swung her around the room, carefully avoiding her antique treasures.

"I don't ever want to be separated from you again," Kim whispered.

Nodding, Tommy pressed a kiss to her lips. A thought suddenly occurred to him and pulled away. "What about your job?"

"Well," Kim said mischievously, "As long as Mr. Marques, Sr. is invited to the wedding, I don't see why he wouldn't let me stay here and work at the California branch."

Tommy sighed and kissed her again. "Beautiful, I've been waiting for this day for a long time. I'm glad we finally came to our senses."

_I need your love _

Kim suddenly groaned. "Oh geez, Tommy."

"What?" He said, slightly worried.

"Jason is going to be _impossible_ to live with after this."

_God speed your love to me_

**To be continued…**


End file.
